Delirium
by I'mYourDestiny
Summary: Sequel of Asylum. Takes place in the third Season of Supernatural


**Sam's P.O.V.**

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes slowly, my body cracking and popping as I stretched. I coughed, letting the tickle of dry air enter my lungs. Swallowing hard against a desert dry throat, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, hunger and thirst hitting me together and making my head spin. Frowning at the sensation I put my legs over the side of the bed and slowly sat up. I really didn't remember anything after knocking Jake out and seeing Dean and Akuma. I took one step towards the door before it opened and Akuma stood in the frame, her eyes cold and face hard. Without a word she spun and walked away, calling for Alice who came down the hall, freezing when she saw me, her face paling.

"Sam? Wha… How…?" She stuttered, her mouth falling open. I frowned at her for a moment, wondering why everyone was acting so weird. I swallowed again, trying to moisten my throat so I could speak when Alice ran up to me and hugged me hard, squeezing breath out of me.

"What's going on Alice?" My voice was hoarse, I hugged her back though there was a pit growing my stomach. She didn't speak in words, only mumbling out strange sounds as she started to cry into my shirt for a few moments.

"You must be hungry… and dehydrated. Let get you something." Alice wiped the tears from her face and held onto my hands, pulling me out of the room and into the small kitchen area. I followed her and sat down at the small table. My eyes focused on Akuma, her back to everyone as she watched through the cracked window. Her shoulders hunched in the very distinctive 'I'm pissed' way that she had portrayed months before. Alice placed a plate in front of me, a sandwich and a glass of water drawing my immediate attention. Bobby had made himself known by the low growl when he cleared his throat. The whole room felt tense with the deafening silence. I swallowed down a bite of food and then spoke.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I let the front door slam closed behind me as I walked into the house, my full attention on the room at the end of the hall, though I stopped when I saw movement in the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and turned into the kitchen, meeting Akuma's eyes from where she stood behind Bobby, her face completely blank and void of emotion, though I could tell that she was beyond pissed. I looked from her to the table, my heart swelling with hope and then happiness when I spotted my younger brother finishing off a glass of water. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, trying to keep myself from being too excited. "Sam." I said, waiting for him to turn around before I leaned down and hugged him tight, feeling the hesitation before he hugged me back.

"... Hey Dean." Sam half chuckled at our tight embrace. "Where were you?" He asked after I pulled away, my arms resting on his shoulders for a bit before I fully pulled away.

"Went out for a bit." I dropped my arms at my side and rocked back on my heels a bit awkwardly. Clearing my throat I glanced around the room again, Akuma's sudden attention catching my eye.

"Could've at least brought back alcohol." She snorted. By the look that Alice gave her sister, this was probably the first time that she's spoken since...well...since the accident. I shrugged it off and patted my brother on the shoulder, still having a hard time believing it had worked.

"So, uh, any news on the yellow eyed son of a bitch?" I cleared my throat again, holding Akuma's eyes, assuming that that was what she had been doing before she came back when I was leaving.

"No, haven't heard or seen anything since…" There was a long pause and Akuma bit down on her tongue and looked between Sam and I, her pupils flaring with anger for a moment.

"Since what?" Sam demanded, looking confused as he looked to me and then to Akuma before looking around the room. I swallowed hard and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, not being the one to speak. I looked around at everyone and they all looks as apprehensive as I did as we fell into an awkward silence.

"Since you were stabbed, son." Bobby finally spoke up after about a solid minute of silence. I let out the breath that I'd been holding and shoved my hands into my pocket and Akuma shook her head, leaning against the counter.

"Stabbed?" The confusion plastered on Sam's face slowly cleared up, but he was still pensive.

"No, we are not talking about this now." I cut in roughly, a small pit forming in my stomach. My brother was just coming back to life he didn't need to know that I had sold my soul for him. He would probably get himself killed again to save me from my deal, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Talking about what?" Sam demanded, his face hardening. I swallowed and turned my attention from my brother to Bobby when he spoke up.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Doesn't matter anyways." I grumbled, balling my hands into fists where they sat in my pockets. I felt the glare form on my face as Bobby tried to stare me down, his face getting colder than I ever thought possible.

"No one just rises from the dead, kid." Bobby sounded like he was about ready to snap and I took in a deep breath, ready to defend myself when Alice piped up.

"Stop, please. Can't we just be happy that he's breathing?!" Her voice was high and anxious and Bobby's accusing gaze snapped onto her.

"Alice, what did you do?" Akuma's voice was filled with anger and when I looked at her, her face matched. I bit my tongue hard and shifted my weight, she must have been able to tell what I was going to do, she once said that people projected their stronger thoughts, and my decision to sell my soul was a very strong thought in my head. "You didn't…" Her words cut off as anger grew in her voice and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What, sell my soul for Sam?" I turned my eyes to Alice in surprise along with everyone else, wondering if it was possible that we had both sold our souls and been fucked over by demons. It didn't seem possible because she had been sleeping when I left and was here when I got back, but she could be sneaky. "What would you have done? Wouldn't you do anything in your power to save the one you loved?"

"How could you be so stupid!" Akuma roared as she opened her eyes again. I turned my attention from Alice to Akuma, taking in the fact that she was staring me down now. I swallowed hard before she turned her attention back to Alice.

"Stop yelling at me! My boyfriend was dead and I would have done everything I could to bring him back, but you know what? I didn't. I was too weak to leave his side. I wish I had done it. I would've sold my soul without a second thought." I stared at Alice and swallowed hard, letting my shoulders relax now that I knew I was the only one who had sold their soul and the only one who was getting screwed over by a demon.

"What do you mean I was dead?!" Sam sounded more angry than confused now and my eyes hit the floor when he looked at me for answers. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the backlash I was about to get from everyone, prepared to tell them to fuck off and not to help. If they tried to break my deal and save my soul, Sam was dead again.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, slowly lifting my eyes to meet my brothers. His hazel eyes were filled with a wide range of emotions that seemed to mix into anger at everything going on.

"Dean, no." Bobby snapped, slamming his fist hard on the table before walking out of the room. I stared at him for a moment and gave Sam one last look, pulling my hand out of my pocket to momentarily reach out and rest my hand on his shoulder before I went after Bobby, knowing I would have to settle things with him before settling them with Sam.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

"Don't." I told Sam sharply as he looked at me and opened his mouth. I gave both him and Alice a hard glare before I left the kitchen in pursuit of Dean and Bobby. I had picked up on Dean's thoughts of selling his soul before he left the house the night before, but I didn't think he would actually go through with it. I should have known that he was determined by how much he was projecting on me, but I hadn't wanted to believe he would be that stupid, and it was just another mistake to add to the list. I should have taken the time to stop his stupid ass from going out and doing it.

"How long?" I overheard Bobby from around the outside of the house. I had just come around the corner when my eye caught Dean, his head hung low, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He hesitated before he finally spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

"A year." I felt as if a lightning bolt had hit me, sparking my anger as it rocked through me.

"You stupid asshole!" A sudden rush of air brushed past me, pulling my breath with it. I couldn't breath anymore, it was as if my anger had punched the air out of myself. Dean and Bobby both turn around to see me as if they were surprised to see me there, though Dean had a determined look on his face. I swallowed hard, trying to get air into my lungs as I stared Dean down, but no matter how hard I tried it felt like my lungs were forcing the air out with twice as much force.

"I had to do it. I can't live without him." There were almost tears in his eyes.

"You could have at least found a demon that would have given you longer than a year!" I picked up on his emotions again, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I fought the tears off with ease and clenched my hands into fists.

"I had one there, not like many demons would give me a better deal." He crossed his arms over his chest, sniffling back his watering eyes, though his stare was still defiant.

"I would have! My unc- I know someone who's a crossroads demon and owes me a few favours." I was frantic and pissed, I felt betrayed all over again. "We need to find a way to fix this Dean…" I was trying to convince myself that it's because Sam would be upset and get himself killed again, which would destroy Alice all over again and I couldn't live with her heartbreak. But maybe there was something else, I was too upset even to consider that my own feelings might be a factor.

"If I break the deal Sam dies." There was another silence, Dean glanced down at his feet yet again. I couldn't take my eyes off of Dean, not knowing what exactly to say next. I took a breath, trying to concentrate on somewhere to go and only getting a blurry picture of some random place that I'd been before when I was younger. I wanted to go anywhere but here, I couldn't deal with all of this, all this craze of emotions. I concentrated harder on the picture in my mind, my old house. I felt the air rush behind me, opening my eyes to see the run down house. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialed my uncle.

"I need your help." My voice cracked and I hung up the phone, pacing over to the front porch and sitting there with my head in my eyes until I heard his familiar voice asking what was wrong.

 **Alice P.O.V.**

We sat in awkward silence, my eyes blinking away tears before I glanced up at Sam. I folded my hands in my lap and watched as he ran a hand over his face and returned my glance. "Alice… please tell me what's going on… tell me what happened?" His voice was soft. I sucked in air and steadied myself, letting out a shaky breath.

"I was waking up as it kinda happened. You were coming to me and Jake came up behind you and stabbed you in the back. Akuma… Akuma and Dean reached you and you died in their arms…." He sucked in a breath and clenched his jaw. He made a small noise in his throat almost like a whimper, but I continued. "Afterwards Akuma kinda… snapped. And it rained a lot and we're not really sure if it was because of her or not but it was a mess…. She said she saw her dad and kinda just lost it. But... you were dead. They both… you took your last breath and had no pulse." I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, blinking back tears and dropping my gaze. The voices rose up in my again in an attempt to be calming, and I squeezed my hands harder against my lap trying to keep the flashbacks from making their way back into my mind. Sam stood up and reached out for me, pulling me up out of the chair and into his chest, almost instantly calming me. After a long moment of us standing in the middle of the room holding each other, he spoke, pulling away slowly.

"Did anything else happen?" Sam almost whispered as if he was too afraid to ask. "Unrelated to my… to the incident."

"Uh well actually, the voices came back… when I was knocked out I had a weird dream… I saw someone, a man, but I don't remember what he looked like… but I don't think he was human. He was talking to me or trying to at least, but it was more like high pitched screaming, my ears were ringing… but when I woke up the voices were back."

"That's… strange… but is it good that the voices are back? Or are they too much again?" He cleared his throat and we both sat down again.

"It was… weirdly lonely without them actually… this feels right, the voices I mean." I said, biting my lip slightly, about to continue when Dean and Bobby walked back in. My eyes shot to the door as they entered, Bobby looking pissed, as usual, and Dean a little pale. "Where's Akuma?"

"She took off… She's pretty pissed. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Dean shrugged, cracking his knuckles at the same time.

"Well until then I got a phone call from Ellen… we should go and check on her and Jo. Make sure everything is okay since…" Bobby didn't have to finish the sentence. Akuma had filled me in on what happened while Sam and I were gone. They found the roadhouse burned down and they had only found Ash's body, but they weren't sure if Jo and Ellen had actually gotten away. I swallowed hard and relaxed a bit, noticing that Dean and Bobby looked more relaxed at the news as well. Sam still looked confused but I shrugged it off, knowing that he would have the answers to that question later.

"Let's go then… we shouldn't wait around idly. Yellow eyes left us a big mess to clean up, Akuma can catch up whenever she sees fit. She has a phone she can use to call us on." I muttered, standing up and rolling my shoulders back.


End file.
